Lord Slug
|Race=Namekian |Date of birth=c. Age 261 |Date of death=Age 762Based on information given in Daizenshuu 6, 1995 (revived as a ghost by Hatchiyack) Age 767 |Address=Lord Slug's spaceship |Occupation=Space Conqueror |Allegiance=Lord Slug's clan Ghost Warriors (Age 767) Kings of Destruction |FamConnect= Angila (henchman) Wings (henchman) Medamatcha (henchman) Gyoshu (henchman) Kakuja (henchman) Commander Zeeun (henchman) }} '''Lord Slug' (スラッグ) is a Namekian, and the antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the Super Nameks and was sent to Planet Slug as a baby to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek. As he matured, the evil in his heart began to overwhelm his character thanks to a rare mutation unique to Namekians; this transformed him into a Super Namek. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets (in FUNimation's dub, he was banished from Namek sometime around Age 261 along with other Super Namekians). Biography Origin Part of the main title screen for the film showcases what appear to be cave drawings of a giant Namekian, evidently Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshiping Slug. There are two different and conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The original version states that Slug was sent off Namek as a baby to Planet Slug, much like the Nameless Namekian was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his home planet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation from birth, one that made him pure evil; this made him a Super Namek. The FUNimation dub states that Slug was born and lived on the original Namek sometime prior to the cataclysm. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers as his conquest of space continued. He used his troops to conquer planets, freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He would sometimes alter a planet to turn them into a giant spaceship (known as a Planet Cruiser), and used them to move on to his next target. Arrival on Earth In ''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Slug is seen approaching Earth. He kills Zeeun with a Finger Beam for remarking on his old age, and wants to have Earth converted into his new Planet Cruiser. As his soldiers start to fall to Gohan in an attempt to do this, Slug leaves his spaceship and takes the Four-Star Ball after noticing it on Gohan's hat. After reading Bulma's mind on how to obtain the other ones, he sends his Generals to bring him the remaining Earth Dragon Balls and then wishes for eternal youth. Lord Slug's scientist then starts Terra-freezing the planet. His forces are met with resistance from Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin & Goku; after his henchmen are killed, Slug confronts Goku. After swatting away Krillin, Slug proceeds to dominate Goku. But, Goku transforms into the False Super Saiyan form for the 1st (and so far only) time and beats Slug down, breaking his arm. Goku reverts back to his normal form after Slug rips off his damaged arm. It regenerates, and after removing his helmet, he reveals himself to be a Namekian. Slug then transforms into a Great Namek, and once again dominates Goku. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin get back up and try to fight Slug. Piccolo rips off his ears and has Gohan whistle, causing Slug to double over in pain; the wavelength of Gohan's whistling makes it sound terrible to Namekians. Piccolo takes this opportunity to give Goku his energy. After regaining consciousness from Piccolo's energy, Goku then fights Slug again. Using Kaio-ken, Goku penetrates Slug with a punch, leaving a gaping hole through his chest and send him falling towards his ship, crushing both it and his remaining crew with his colossal frame. Goku then sets out to destroy the satellite that causes the terra-freezing. However, Slug is still alive and uses his dying strength to pursue Goku in an attempt to finish him off. Fortunately, Goku manages to reach out of the thick clouds and uses the sun's energy to create a Spirit Bomb which he uses to knock Slug straight towards his terra-freezing satellite, destroying it and Slug. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Lord Slug appeared again in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as well as in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2), where he was revived as a Ghost Warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. Slug declares to Vegeta that he will pay for his past sins, and offers Piccolo a chance to leave the battlefield alive as they are only after the Saiyans. In the original version, Slug could not die unless he was killed the same way he was before, which resulted in Gohan whistling once again, which cripples Slug with pain and Piccolo finishes him off with a large energy blast. In the remake, he was impossible to kill unless the Destron Gas machine was destroyed. Lord Slug also appears on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster, but he is not featured in the movie. Power Being a Super Namek, Lord Slug has immense power, especially in his prime; however, Goku surpassed him as a "false" Super Saiyan. King Kai made a guess that in his Great Namek form, Slug may have been stronger than Frieza, and even a "false" Super Saiyan. In his Great Namek transformation, Slug has a boost in strength, being able to beat Goku near death after the latter lost his transformation. In a promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, Great Namek Slug is shown fighting equally with Super Saiyan Goku. According to the Dragon Ball Cardass, Old Slug's battle power is 54,000 and Young Slug's power level is 160,000 in his Super Namek form. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game Ghost Slug and Ghost Turles together are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters, but are ultimately defeated. In the OVA Ghost Slug is able to put up somewhat of a fight against Super Namek Piccolo. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Slug can levitate and fly by using his ki energy. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Lord Slug releases a thin beam of energy from his finger tip, which causes major damage. Used to kill Commander Zeeun, this attack is one of his Blast 2 in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his Great Namek form. *'Power of Darkness' – Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches, and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Big Masher' – One of Lord Slug's techniques in the video game Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Darkness Twin Star' – Lord Slug launches a Full Power Energy Ball from each hand. He used this technique inside his spaceship while his henchmen were fighting the Z Fighters. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 2 used only in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Slug charges all his energy and releases it in a gigantic explosion around him, with himself serving as the nexus. *'Darkness Blaster' – Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou), but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *'Crushing in Hands' – Slug in his Great Namek form grabs his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. Used on Goku and Piccolo. *'Energy Shield' – Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Lord Slug's Blast 1 in both his base and giant form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Similar to his Energy Shield, but it will only protect him from small attacks, such as ki blasts. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Slug's Blast 1 in in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his melee and Blast 2 power, along with recovering some of his ki. *'Mystic Attack' – One of the Namekian abilities to extend the length of one's arms and legs. *'Pump Up' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives him melee, Blast 2, and defense bonus, but his speed is reduced slightly. *'Regeneration' – A Namekian ability that allows the user to replace limbs lost in battle as long as the head remains intact. Piccolo, as well as Lord Slug can perform it. Ghost Slug can also regenerate using Destron Gas, and in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telekinesis' – Lord Slug appears to have some form of telekinesis or ability to manipulate objects with his mind, as he draws Bulma to him with an invisible force. *'Telepathy' – Lord Slug has the ability to scan the minds of people to discover information that is hidden from him. He uses this ability on Bulma to discover how to find the Dragon Balls. Other Namekians also seems to possess this skill. *'Teleportation' – Lord Slug appears to possess the ability to teleport, as shown when he vanishes from his throne and appears in front of the sensors in his ship. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Forms and Transformations Great Namek The Namekian ability to increase in size. Lord Slug is referred to as Giant Slug in this form in several video games. Slug uses this after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broke, and recently refers to it as his "true form" just before attacking Goku. King of Destruction Slug King of Destruction Lord Slug is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. In the JM5 trailer, he shown taking his Great Namek form while in Majin form, and having no irises in his eyes. Video game appearances Slug appeared for the first time in the 1993 Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (and later in its playdia remake) as a boss alongside Turles, Cooler and Frieza. In addition to the Ghost Warrior version of Lord Slug who appears as a boss, Mind Slug (スラッグマインド; a blue-skinned Lord Slug with white/pink clothing) and Mental Slug (スラッグメンタル; a darker-skinned Lord Slug with a yellow/brown outfit) appear as regular enemies in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. He later appeared in 2006 for the first time as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, where he is the only playable Namekian with a second form. Slug returned to the roster in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In both games, Slug explains during his story mode he knows Goku is a Saiyan and had hoped he would be a good challenge for him. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Kai claims Slug is from the endangered planet Namek and that he escaped Namek as a baby, confirming the Japanese dub account of Slug's origins. Lord Slug is shown in the movie Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, despite not being a playable character in the game (unlike the Ghost Warriors in the remake). He is also playable in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, where he also has a King of Destruction state, and can also be used as a Ghost Warrior. Lord Slug's clothes are usable for custom characters in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Kenji Utsumi (Old Lord Slug), Yūsaku Yara (Young Lord Slug) and Tetsu Inada (Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) *FUNimation dub: Brice Armstrong *Latin America dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian dub: Antonio Moreno Trivia *In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug does not tell people that he is a Namekian. However, he does it in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *Lord Slug is one of the few Namekians seen eating solid food (he eats a handful of some sort of pills). *Lord Slug has a number of similarities with King Piccolo. Both are pure evil Namekians, used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth to be restored, and both have four top henchmen (Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Commander Zeeun for Slug; and Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum for King Piccolo). Also, Goku uses his Penetrate! maneuver to rip a hole through both of them. However, a difference is that King Piccolo has red blood while Slug's is purple. *Slug dies in a similar manner to Turles in the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Both are hit with a Spirit Bomb from Goku, knocking them into the device they used to "modify" the Earth, destroying both villain and device and returning Earth to normal. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 demo, he is given Piccolo's voice for all his forms. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Lord Slug and Turles have the same pose for their character select artwork. Gallery See also *Lord Slug (Collectibles) References pt-br:Lord Slug Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes